Adventure of two brothers: Welcome to Equestria!
by Gay Braixen
Summary: Here you'll see the great misadventures of two brothers who found their way to the magical land of My Little Pony Freindship is Magic! By the way, the brothers are an Absol and an Alicorn.
1. Introduction

_This story I remember writing for my brother... And it was kind of torture since I had to watch the whole series to get the personalities of the characters of the show, now if you want to know who the characters you'll be seeing here..._

 _-Of course, the Mane 6_

 _-T.J. A normal Absol_

 _-Matt A Male Alicorn_

 _-The princesses_

 _-The ponies (Like Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia.)_

 _-And side characters like Big Mac._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!

"Matt." T.J. Shook his younger brother, Matt, to wake him up, and only got a groan in response and T.J. continued to shake him, "What.." "Get up, there is something in the woods... and I don't want to explore it on my own." Matt lazily got up and smacked his lips a few times, he crawled to his window and got a peek, than his tired act turned into a huge rage, but spoke calmly to T.J. "... It's still night." "I know, but there's a strange light outside." Matt ignored his rage at that moment and got his shoes on and T.J. went outside to wait, and in a minute, Matt came out and began following T.J. through the woods behind their house and it was a little long but they found a strange ball of light...

Matt and T.J. stared at it, "What is this?" Matt asked, "Maybe... a soul?" Matt stared at T.J. for a bit and walk up to it, "Matt, I don't think you should touch or go near it." Matt looked at T.J. and back at the weird orb of light, and his arm went into it, "whoa..." "Matt, stop."

"Alright, alright." Matt began pulling away but got pulled, "What?!" he started to panic as he was trying to pull his arm away, "T-T.J.!" T.J. ran to Matt and tried to pull, "It's too strong!" T.J. grabbed a nearby tree and continued to pull but it was no use and Matt got pulled in all the way, and T.J. who didn't let go, got dragged in as well...

T.J. woke up but his vision was a little blurry, but he could see that it was a pretty early morning, "Wow... did.. was that thingy just a dream?" He got up but for some reason he couldn't stand on two legs, but he dealt with walking on four and explored the area and slowly regaining his vision, but what was strange to him is that he woke up next to a weird horse... and the world looked like a cartoon, "Heh... did I get knocked on the head or something?"

He walked towards the horse and poked it a couple times and heard a groan come from it, he continued poking it but the groan became familiar and when it got up, it looked at him... [Why are his eyes so round?] T.J. thought and it said in perfect and fluent... and tired English, "What... are you?"

"Wow! A horse that can speak English! That's so cool!" and the horse recognized the voice instantly, "T.J. it's me dumb-dumb."

T.J. laughed a little, "And a who are yew?" The horse struggled to get up but fell back down, "I can't feel my toes... and by the way, I'm Matt."

T.J. got a little caught in disbelief... "Did this horse eat you?!" "NO! I'm alive and well! I just can't stand for some reason!"

"Than why do you look like a horse?"

"Why do you look like a weird mythical creature?"

T.J. laughed a little while looking down and looked at his reflection in the pond behind and screamed, "SHUT UP!" Matt yelled, "Just calm down, dang..." Matt's eyes shot open when he said that... "Dang.. Buck, Darn! Why can't I curse!?"

T.J. rubbed his face with his paws ... "Oh my god... i'm an Absol.."

"Absol?" Matt looked at T.J. in confusion, "Absol is a Dark Type Pokemon, but... why did I turn into one? And why do you have wings and a horn?"

When Matt was about to look in the same pond T.J. looked, they started to hear a town...

"Should we go?..." T.J. asked, "... Yeah, but hope no one will take us in..."

 _ERMAHGERD! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN! ... What do you think will happen? I'm curious too!_

 _So... bye~_


	3. Chapter 2: Now that ain't right

Walking around the forest, the two brothers being a little scared at some points, bored at the other, nearing the town they thought they hear.

Strolling along, T.J. Looked at Matt, "... Hey? Um, if we go to that town, do you think they'll look at us all weird-like or something? I mean, your a talking horse and I'm an Absol-"

"Alicorn, I am a Alicorn," Matt corrected, But T.J. went on, "Well, anyways... Do you think they'll take us in?" Matt shook his head in response, and said, "I know this place, it's familiar... Don't you think it's strange that there would be a floating light in the wooded area behind our home while our parents were gone?"

T.J. looked down to think... "Yeah, but... Wherever it took us, it's probably somewhere me and you shouldn't be."

Matt stopped and sat down, not realizing he was getting used to his new body, "Maybe, I mean, your 14, I'm 13... Could it have needed us for our youth?" T.J. chuckled at that idea, "No, that would be dumb... Maybe it was an accident? A tear in the dimension? Whatever it is, I think we are stuck here forever-"

"SH!" Matt cutted him off again, "Hear that?" T.J. turned his head to hear, "No..." "Be quiet and focus!" Matt whispered in a yelling manner... In just a little bit of time, they started to hear a voice of a female, seeming country, "I told you not to wander off like that on yer own!"

"Hide!" Matt tackled T.J. into the bushes and watched from there, "I think someone's coming."

A younger country sounding female talked back but sounded younger, a lot younger, "I didn't wander off! I just wanted to see those blue flowers!"  
"Those ain't just flowers, those were poison joke. If you got yourself into them we might have to see Zecora about it, and she may be doin sum'n important."

Matt sat in the bushes while he held his hoof over a struggling Absol's muzzle, listening as the arguing girls got closer, "After all, I am yer big sister, I gotta watch over you so you don't get yerself hurt or somethin." He then took a peak.. An orange or brown horse with blonde hair and a sort of apple tattoo in her rear... This made Matt go wide-eyed as he saw this, and his jaw dropped while the smaller horse walked behind her, yellow and red hair, her rear had nothing... After they were out of sight, Matt letted go of his brother, who fell down with a grunt and a long gasp, "You didn't have to suffocate-"

"Dude... I don't think we're in just any dimension... We're in a cartoon..." Matt said, not really out of his shock from what he just saw.

Seeing Matt like this and hearing that caught his attention, "... What?"

"... We are in My Little Pony by Lauren..."

T.J. went wide-eyed as well from hearing that and shook his head, "No no... This can't be really happening right?" Matt looked T.J. straight in the eyes, "I think... This is actually happening... And we might never be able to return home."

T.J. began walking up the path which started to seem like a hill, and his eyes opened, "I think I found a place me and you can stay when night falls."

Matt looked up to T.J., seeing him stare off the hill, he began to jog towards him, and T.J. continued to stare, "I found a barn..."

 _All the idea's I have for today... GOOD RUCK!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Stay

The two stared at the Apple Farm that lies ahead, and T.J. of course, broke the silence, "Well? Let's get going!" Right when he was about to take a step forward, his brothers hoof stopped him, "Wait, what if someone owns the farm? We can be trespassing."

"Oh, whatevers going on in there, it'll be fine... Well, I'll be in the woods to look for something to sit on, oh nevermind there's a big rock right there." T.J. sat his rear onto the hard bumpy surface, but letted out a long, loud groan of relief... Looks like he didn't care as long as he had something to sit on, AMIRITE?

Anyways, while T.J. was having his relaxing time, and watched the night fall, Matt was still thinking about what to do and/or whether or not to go into that barn, and his train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the Absol asked, "Hey, you still have any string I can pluck?" Matt gave T.J. that look that asked, 'You're serious?' ... T.J. knew what it meant, "What? I'm just a little bored is all, and the stars are coming soon... I just want to hum a little tune."

Matt shook his head in a hint of disappointment, "We heard a noise in the back of our home, in the woods, and it just so happened to be a shiny looking light that sucked us into this mess! Why would you think I would still have any sort of instruments with me after that!" T.J. shrunk into the rock, looking down and back at Matt, "No need to be so mean..." And Matt just stared him hard in the eyes and shook his head, "You still are an idiot, even under that grandma hair."

T.J. attempted a comeback, "Hey speak for yourself, I haven't aged a bit." Matt shook his head at that one, "That didn't make sense." ... "Seriously? I am a Pokemon, you are a talking horse with wings, we just saw two more talking horses, and my comeback didn't make sense compared to what we are seeing and what we are in?" T.J. resumed walking down the path that leads up to the barn in the middle of the apple farm, and Matt snapped out of it and followed T.J., and it gave T.J. a secret grin, "Crawling back already?" And Matt gave the Absol a slight nudge, "Shut up."

...

After a bit, they made it to the front of the barn, and T.J. cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why would a barn look more like a home?" Matt stood there for abit and walked to the front door, "Because it is a home?" T.J. shot his younger Alicorn brother a confused stare, "Ugh! You see, I just kind of forgot, this is the home of the Apple family, like Applejack..."

"Applejack?" T.J. was still a little confused, "Applejack... Well, is the brown-ish pony that passed us?" T.J. thought for a moment, and spoke, "Why wouldn't you just get all jiddery and excited and go like, 'HAI AHPPO JACK! I'M YO BIGGEST FAN!"  
"Because that would be creepy, I'm not the type of guy who jerks off to horses on the internet." Matt stated, seeming a little proud... Just a little.. He started to reach out for the door with his hoof as is he was going to knock, "No Matt don't!" Matt suddenly stopped, "What?" "What if they cast us out?" T.J. asked, and Matt answered with, "They might do that, or they'll be kind enough to let us crash here." T.J. again thought for a moment, and said, "Okay, go ahead."

Matt was reaching a shaky hoof towards the door... "Matt don't!" Matt stopped and looked at T.J., "Okay continue." Matt started to reach for the door again, "Matt what do you think your doing?!" Matt again stopped and glared at T.J., "Okay, just was thinkin' 'bout my words when we meet." ... Matt reached for the door again, "Matt!" Matt turned around and whisper-yelled at T.J. "Will you make up your bucking mind!" ... After what felt like an hour or so of silence, T.J. nodded, "Okay go ahead." Matt this time was testing T.J. by reaching his hoof halfway towards the door and quickly turned to T.J. ... "What? I wasn't gonna do anything." Matt reached for the door and made a tap, and short another look at T.J., who was just staring at the stars in the sky... Matt did at least 2 knocks at the door and they waited... "Matt, your sure it's okay to ask if we can crash?" T.J. asked, "Well it's better than freezing to death." Matt answered flat out.

...

The door creaked a little, opened just the crack, and the boys can see the eye that watched them through the crack, "Who is it?" The sound of an old lady's voice asked, T.J. would have told the truth but instead, Matt just thought of a lie, or half the truth... or the truth in riddles, I dunno! "Hello, my name is Matthew, this is my pet, Snow, I named him that because of his fur, and by the way, he is an Absol."

"Oh? Well, I'll go get, Applejack, you boys just wait right there." The door closed and as soon as they hear horse hooves steppin away and started yelling upstairs for Applejack, T.J. glared at Matt and did a whisper-yell, "Really?! Snow! I'm not your pet! I'm your brother! Really!" Matt gave him the motion to shush, "Look, T.J. sounds like the name of a person, and you look more like a dog or a wolf or a coyote than you do a person! And I couldn't come up with anything better! Snow was all I can think of because of your fur!" "What about my fur?!" T.J. questioned, "You're fur glitters in the moonlight! And it looks well conditioned! And it's white!" Matt answered, and right when T.J. or now dubbed Snow, was about to make another question, the door opened all the way and Applejack was the one standing, but looked exhausted, "Alright, what do you two want?"

Matt cleared his throat, "We need a place to er, stay for the night. We'll be on our way by morning." Snow was shocked by the sudden gentlemanly tone in his voice, and Applejack opened her eyes to see clearly, she was shocked to see Matt, a Dark Gray Alicorn with a long black spikey like mane, same with his tail, red colored eyes and his cutie mark was a Solar Eclipse, and was just as shocked to see the strange creature next to him, and rather big... The fur was rather beautiful, covering all of his body except his face, horn and tail, those uncovered parts were a dark navy like color, and as for his eyes... They were red just like his brothers but his pupils were white... That shock instantly waked her, "Are you some sort of prince or somethin?"

Matt grinned but seeing his brother shake his head, it turned to a frown, "Well, no, I was born like this..." Applejack smiled and looked at the creature, "Who's yer friend?" Matt looked at Snow, and he slight nodded, "He is Snow, he is my Absol." Applejack smiled and patted his head... And it shocked both Snow and Matt that Snow was purring at Applejack, "Aw, he's a sweet fella. Well come on in." Applejack went back in, and they soon followed.

"Well, you can sleep with Big Macintosh, he said it's okay, right big brother?" Big Mac responded with "Eeyup!" "Well, you boys go get your sleep." Applejack left to her room and Big Mac started leading them to his room, and after they got there, Big Mac scooted in his bed so Matt can fit in, and Matt felt rather uncomfortable sleeping with antoher dude like this but it's sleep so why the hell not? So, he got comfortable and they laid back to back, it would be rather akward if they face each other. Snow curled up at the foot of the bed like a cat, feeling rather comfortable and went to sleep the moment he got into the position, while Matt was still having trouble with the man-to-man thing, and Big Mac somehow detected that, "I know you feel uncomfy but so do I, but a man needs his sleep, if you want to sleep on the floor it's right there." And after that, Mac started snoring, but it did help relieve Matt that he wasn't the only uncomfortable guy, and soon went to sleep as well...

 **NEXT MORNING! ERMAHGERD! NU WAY! THEY MADE IT!.**

T.J. was always the one who woke up early, even if it was one hour of sleep, he was no different in this world, his name now Snow until changed again, got up and started wandering the house, and went to the kitchen to explore... After he got bored, he went outside, still cold and the air getting damp from the warmth of the sun rising, he decided to walk around the farm while looking around for something to do, until he saw an apple tree, "Well.. Since no one's around..." He wrapped his paws as fars around of the trunk as he can reach, he then started shuffling upwards, making small grunts while he does so.

Meanwhile...

Applejack was the next one who awoke and yawned, than Winona barked (her dog) and licked her cheek, making Applejack giggle, "Now now, down girl." Winona got off of her and waited by the door while Applejack stretched and got out of bed. She grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Another Meanwhile...

Snow's grunts were getting louder as he reached to the top of an appletree, and fell with a thud, and an OOF! He got back up rubbing his head, "What does it take to get a little food around here!" He headbutted the tree hard enough to shake it, and he felt something hit his head... So he opened his eyes and saw an apple on the ground, but there was alot more where that came from! So he felt a few more hit his head, and he squealed as he got buried in a pile of apples.

His head popped out the top of the apple pile, "Well, it was worth a good meal." He grabbed an apple with his paw and took a bite out of one and they tasted so unusually good, much better than the ones back in his orignal home... This taste opened a new dimension for his mouth... "What the hay... Is in these?" He wondered. He grabbed a barrel and put the apples in there for later and planned on sharing it with his brother, Snow may be an idiot, but he had a big heart for a few things.

OMG ANOTHER MEANWHILE!

Applejack decided to go outside to have Winona blow off some steam. The moment she opened the door, Winona began running everywhere while barking until she noticed Snow... She ran towards him and started barking, Applejack noticing Winona barking, started running after her and Winona was barking at Snow, and Applejack patted Winona's head, "Now now girl, that there is Snow, Matt's pet... You go play with him now." Applejack smiled at Winona and went back inside to prepare breakfast.

Winona ran up to Snow, "Hey! So your new here?" Winona asked Snow, "Well... Yeah, I uh just got here." Snow at least tried to answer Winona's question, and she asked another, "Did you know your cute?" Winona asked in a flirtious tone, and Snow blushed and answered right away before thinking, "I'm gay!" "Really?" Snow nodded, and Winona just smiled, "Okay, just making sure... What do you find in men?" Snow's eyes started darting everywhere, trying to think of an honest sounding answer, "Well... Uh, I like atheletic men, and uh, um you know..." Winona smirked, "Oh a shy guy eh?" Snow was starting to think she was onto him, so he dismissed the conversation with a nod and walked away and went back into the barn, and Winona followed.

Later that morning...

After a nice meal, Matt and Snow waved at the Apple family goodbye and went on their way, Applejack was kind enough to give Matt a map.

"Where now?" Matt looked at the map and his eyes looked around, "I guess now, we go to Ponyville..." Snow looked to the ground, "I hope that goes well."

 **My little pony has a new surprise from these two brothers, what do you think will happen when they get to Ponyville, find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: I dunno

T.J. sneaks the barrel from the Apple families home and begins carrying it, and starts to walk beside his younger brother, and just like their homeworld, their footsteps were in rhythm, "What's in there?" Matt asked, "Well, apples, all fresh, and strangely good... Want to try one?" T.J. answered and offered, "Sure, I do need something to eat."

T.J. stopped and untied the rope around him and leans to the side so the barrel lands softly, after that, he took the lid off and grabbed an apple and chomped down on it, and because of it being a cartoon, he didn't need to munch on it like a dog, his cheeks just inflated as he chewed a stuffed mouth.  
Matt grabbed an apple and inspected it by looking around it, "This is all... Red, no white dots, or anything used by fertilizers.." T.J. made an audible gulp and thought of a somewhat little theory answer thingy, "Probably because it doesn't exist here, you gonna eat that?" T.J. pointed at the apple on Matt's hoof, "No, I'll eat it..." He opened his mouth and slowly leaned in for a bite while T.J. just continued chomping on his apple watching, "Just hurry up, not like something poisonous is in it." Matt took a small bite from it and chewed slowly... After that he took another bite, and another one, this time bigger... And another until the core was left.

"See? I told ya it wasn't too bad." T.J. put the lid back on and went through the trouble of tying a rope around the barrel and him, and they continued their journey to Ponyville, or just a walk on a path to Ponyville.

T.J. was munching on an apple while Matt read the map, looking at the side compass displaying where they are going, "So, how long until we get there?"

 **I dare you to find where I got this from.**

"Well, we are about" CHOMP and CRUNCH from T.J. biting into the apple, "We are just-" CHOMP ... "We are-" CHAAAWMP ... "Well according to this map we are-" CRUUNCH ...

 **Do you know?**

Matt just smack the apple from T.J.'s paw, "Quit it... We are about... I don't know, all I do know is we're going the right way." T.J. looked at the map, "How do you know?" Matt looked at T.J. and back at the map, "You see that barn?" T.J. nods, "This is where we came from, there is only one path out of there, see?" T.J. nodded again, "We are on that path, now me and you both can't measure miles and meters well, so I just know we're on the right path so-" Cruuunch... T.J.'s eating another apple, and more noises were heard from his slow chewing, "Look, can you let me talk for a second?" T.J. gave the apple puppy eyes, "They're so good though..." Matt just sighed and went from where he went off, "So I think we could be at least a mile or two until we get there." Now that made T.J. groan, "That's soooo far... Sooo boring."

"T.J., look, we can't exactly run... I don't like running."

While the two were walking they heard a conversation ahead, another pair of gals, and T.J. looked ahead and saw that it was a pink pony who is hopping instead of walking while the other one was walking... And she was an Alicorn as well... Except purple... But they decided to ignore it and hope that they would see them as passerby's... And when they are walking and talking, Twilight glanced to Matt, and went wide eyed as everything went in a little slow-motion for her, and everything fades out as she analyzes Matt... Tall-ish, Handsome, Long spikey but somewhat royal black mane, Extended and powerful looking horn, sharp at the tip, and a rather rich pair of wings, the type of wings a princess would have, and the part that surprised her the most was his cutie mark; a Solar Eclipse... Could he be a celestial prince like Celestia and Luna? ... Could he be stronger? ... And why would they be coming from Apple Acres? Pinkie Pie snapped her out of it when she yelled Twilight's name loudly.

T.J. glanced over Matt to look at the two, "You think they noticed us?" "No." Matt responded, "But I think the Purple one was checking me out?" "Nooo really?" T.J. asked, "Yeah really, I think she likes meh." They both chuckled and grew into giggles, and soon into laughter.

After a bit more walking, T.J. continuously asked with Matt continuously answering,  
"Hey Matt, are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"

Meanwhile...

Twilight knocked on Applejack's door, and Applejack answered the door, "Hey Applejack, I was here to-" Pinkie Pie cut her off, "We were wondering when the cider is coming!" She noticed Twilight looking at her, "Oopsies..." Pinkie backed up, and Twilight was continuing, "I was here to wonder when your putting up the cider at first but, who was that?" Applejack cocked an eyebrow, "Who was what?" "That stallion, he looked like a prince, or maybe a king."

Applejack was reminded and answered long story short, "He told me his name was Matthew and he isn't a prince, he is just a lost man." Twilight sat there to think for a bit.

Now back to the brothers.

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"  
"Are we there yet?!"  
"No!"  
"Are we there yet?!"  
"NO!"  
"ARE WE THERE YET?!"  
"Yes! Yes we're here!"  
"You liar."

After awhile more, they arived at a sign... The right arrow pointing to the right saying "Everfree forest." the area pointing up meaning straight ahead saying, "Fluttershy's." And the arrow pointing to the brothers says, "Apple Acres." And the final arrow points at the left, saying "Welcome to Ponyville."

"Well at least we're not that far from our destination, right?" T.J. bumped shoulders with Matt, "Okay, but remember what you are and your fake name."

They took the left, and after another while, they were on the outskirts, T.J. was away doing his business behind some bushes while Matt ran into (Not literally) a bright yellow pony with long pink hair, "Oh hi ma'am, I am looking for uh, Ponyville! Know where it is? Oh and by the way I'm Matt and you are?..."

The Pony kind of shrink and looked away, avoiding eye contact, and mumbled "Flutter...Shy..." "What?" Matt asked, and she mumbled even quieter, "Flutter...Shy..." "I'm sorry I can't hear you..." Matt said, and this pony whimpered and whined instead of speaking, "Hey Matt! I'm back and I didn't touch the apples, and I might not eat until I find some soap and water." Fluttershy gasped and ran up to T.J. and inspected it, "Is this an Absol?" T.J. was a little speechless at this, and didn't quite know what to say, while Matt was shocked, but found his voice, "Uh yeah, this is Snow... He's uh, friendly and stuff..."

"Why yes I am, you can pat me on the head if ya want!" T.J. said, but it seems Fluttershy misheard him, "Wow he even says 'Absol Absol!' Just like my game!" Now they were both confused, "I didn't say that." T.J. said, but it came out as "Absol ab." Making Fluttershy squeal and hug him, "Uh, lady, I don't think you understand him..." Fluttershy looked at Matt and asked, "What do you mean?" T.J. looked at Matt, "Don't... Do... Anything." Fluttershy petting T.J.'s bang, y'know that little think an Absol has on the left side of his face? And this made him purr loudly, "Oh yeah~ That feels good~ Mmm~"

Fluttershy watched and giggled, "I'm Fluttershy, and if you need me to petsit him, I'll be more than happy to!"

Matt looked at Fluttershy, still confused at why she isn't hearing his own brother speak ENGLISH! "Um okay, I'll get you when I need you."

Fluttershy got off T.J. and walked all the way back to her home, which the brother's haven't seen yet.

"... Matt? I don't think... Anybody will understand me..." T.J. said with an extremely worried expression, but his brother just patted him on the head, "It's okay, look, me and you will find somewhere in Ponyville to stay like an apartment or a rent so me and you can find out what's going on and why we are here, and once we do, we can go back home and none of this would be just a dream."  
T.J. sat a bit and thought about it and nodded... And licked Matt's cheek, "Uh, dude." "Sorry..." Matt wiped his cheek, "It's fine just don't do it again." Now, the two began walking to the town we all know and love.

What will happen here? I dunno.


	6. Chapter 6: Ponyville Exploration

... Bleh bleh bleh.

As the two arrived in Ponyville, they were first greeted with the pink pony, who somehow got there first in Ponyville, Matt smiled at T.J. "Maybe we can ask her for some directions, she looks harmless." T.J. stood still and stared, Matt took this as an agreement and walked up to the Pink Pony, "Uhm, excuse me miss, we just arrived and I was wondering if-" The Pink pony stared and gasped loudly, then ran away at the speed of light.

"Well, that was... strange...?" T.J. was starting to question the logic of this world.

Deciding to explore the town by themselves, they started seeing nothing but ponies walking around... Seems like a normal town for this realm, Matt points at a building looking to be made of... Sweets.

Almost **EVERYONE** was staring at Matt as if he was a sort of prince or king of something somewhere, and one even opened the door for them and bowed, when they entered the building, they waited around the place, "Well that was strange." Matt said, and expected T.J. to respond somehow, he just nodded in agreement while he looks around.

A blue and yellow looking horses come from a room and behind the counter, they were having a nice conversation at first, but they turned formal and nervous suddenly when they say a princely looking alicorn and a weird creature besides him, "Oh my, I uh well, your Majesty?"

This caught Matt's attention, and smiled, before looking at T.J. who is glaring at him, telling him to not lie.

Matt just looked back at the ponies behind the counter and closed his eyes, "You can call me by my name," He opened his eyes, and a gleam comes from it, "Matthew, in the land I come from, other names like Alexander, Anderson, Smith, and even Jonathan are something from our land, might I ask who you are."

The ponies looked at each other and bowed their heads, "I am Mrs. Cake," the blue one said in a somewhat honored manner, "And I am Mr. Cake," the yellow one said in the same manner, Matt smiled, "You may rise, you don't have to treat me like royalty, you can treat me like an everyday person here." The Cake's look at each other and back at Matt and nodded, while T.J. was sniffing everywhere, and by the looks of it, Matt knows his mouth is watering, and T.J. mumbled, "I missed hot wings from pizza hut..."

Matt cleared his throat and asked, "Well, got any german chocolate cake with peacock frosting?" T.J. sort of yelled in the background, "HA! Cock..." Matt stared at T.J. and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Cake, expecting an answer... "Well, yes we do, is there anything we can get your sweet dog... thingy...?" "I'd like walnut brownies." T.J. meant that to Matt since it seems, no one but his brother actually understands him... Matt sorta repeated this and said, "He'd like walnut brownies." With no questions asked, they got it ready and place a batch of them on the counter, "Alright, how much do I owe you?" Mrs. Cake was a little nervous and said, "You can get this one off the house dear." Matt being kind on the outside, said "Thank you." While he was cocky as hay in the inside... He took the pastries and looked around for T.J., but he was nowhere to be found in the bakery, so he gave up and went outside, only to find him tuning a new looking acoustic guitar. Matt chuckled and walked over to his Absol brother, "Wutcha doin?" T.J. played the strings and Matt knew the tune... "I got this when a pony threw away this mint condition guitar! Hey watch this." He began playing a song and his brother recognising this, couldn't help but snicker at this, "Death to America... And buttersauce. Don't boil me. I'm still alive! Iraq Lobster! ... Iraq Lobsta!-" T.J. was interrupted when a few gold coins were thrown next to him, and when they looked, it was a random pony... Matt stared at the gold coins and squealed at them, but before he can get carried away, he examined it... Yep, real gold.

"I wonder if he would've made a different choice if he knew what I was saying..." Matt continued looking at the coins, and looked up at him, "Yeah."

After a bit of sitting around, T.J. got kind of bored and thought of something, "I'm not sure..." Matt looked at him, "Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just not sure, I mean... That guy threw gold at us as if it was... Worthless here...?" Matt stared at T.J. this time, "what did you mean?" T.J. took a gold coin in his paw and continued, "Well, this could be like a movie or game, like... Gold and silver coins." Matt looked at the coins and had a slight hint of hurt, T.J. noticing this attempted to cheer him up, "Aw c'mon, we could get ourselves some food, even if I'm carrying a barrel full of apples on my back, but I'm sure food can eventually go as bad as they do in our home... Doesn't being here ever make you think that this is.. All a dream?" Matt cocked his eyebrow at the sudden subject change, but shrugged it off, "Yeah, it's too good to be true actually- for me that is..." T.J. chuckled, "At least we are what we desired... kinda..." The Absol looked at his paws, and his claws, "I wonder if I can still play anything with this..." The Alicorn male looked up at the sky and noticed it becoming dawn, "Well, we better look for another place to sleep for tonight."

"I can help with that," Matt and T.J. looked at the direction from where the voice came from, and were a little... jaw dropped surprised, "I live in a castle if that's okay with you. By the way, we passed by each other but by the looks of things, Pinkie Pie just noticed." The purple pony continued her sentence, and got closer to Matt as if she was trying to get a better look, "Oh, where are my manners... I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle... and you are...?"

Matt smiled nervously, with a hint of extreme fanboy excitement, "I'm Matt, this is my pet Absol, Snow." Twilight smiled and got closer to T.J., "Your pet seems rather... Well, different-" Matt cutted her off, thinking she is on to them, even if they did just meet, "Uhm! That's because, he is uh... A Pokemon! We call our animals Pokemon back at home and uh, they look as different as him." Through that whole lie, T.J. was just giving him the, 'are you shitting me?' look, and Matt knew this, through eye contact, T.J. understood that it was all he can come up with at the moment and only sighed...

"Well, that sounds... interesting... Maybe I can visit this homeland sometime?" Twilight smiled, and Matt shook his head, "Um no! I mean well uh... Unfortunately I uh... I guess I can tell you later..." Twilight decided to ignore that for now, "I'll be in my castle, you can follow me if you want to stay for the night, and I might have a bed for this little... big... guy." Matt, somehow regained his cool and took a deep breath, "Okay, sure. C'mon boy." He called out to T.J., "I can't believe you right now." Matt smiled and T.J. began to follow.

Twilight stopped for a moment, "Oh, right, almost forgot... We were suppose to go to Mayor Mare's place before anything, Pinkie Pie demanded that."

The two shrugged and continued following her, until they reached the place, "Here we are." Twilight said, as she pushed the door opened, and there was a huge uproar, "Yep, a welcoming party." T.J. said as if he knew, Matt noticed this and asked, "Huh?" T.J. looked at Matt and attempted to answer him, "I don't know, I just been thinking about that when we met Twilight..."

Matt continued to stare at his brother in confusion... T.J. groaned, "I've been thinking about stuff, like when we met this purple horse, thought's came into my head, and these thoughts passed by like they weren't thoughts, but visions."

Matt still look confused, T.J. sighed and shook his head, "Nevermind." Matt nodded, and was about to walk inside, but noticed his brother hasn't moved, "Coming?" T.J. shook his head, and was about to walk away, "Wait! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Matt called out, "No thanks, I need a little alone time is all..." He continued walking, and his younger brother watched, he dosn't like being alone but he went inside, figuring he can make some new friends as this was the oppurtunity.

On T.J.'s end, he was sitting or wandering around the forest, thinking... Mostly about his kitten, even if it was only a day, he was afraid that he'll never see him again. He shook his head and looked down on the ground... and his paws, and tear drops make a few spots on the dirt darker, noticing this, he wiped his face, thinking about reuniting with his little kitten to help cheer him up...

"You're lonely again, are you?" T.J. looked behind him, the question came from Matt, "W-What are you doing here? You should be at the party!" T.J. was from sad, to embarrassed, and this made Matt chuckle, "T.J., there's no need to be lonely, I miss everything at home too y'know, now that we're here, we can make a new life until we find our way home... So, you no longer have to be my shadow.." Now T.J. showed a rather shocked expression, it was rare to see his younger brother like this, he chuckled again, "I love you, and you should know that... I lied, hurt, and even let everything get the best of you and I stood there... our family loved me more than you at home... truthfully, I kind of hated them for that, not caring about you and what you accomplish... I always look at you in the dark while I stay in the light," Matt's tone changes, seeming like he noticed this was getting deep and poetic REALLY fast, "I stayed in the light, watching you, I wanted to go in the dark and bring you into the light... with me, I love you... that will never change... just like you loved me... Hehe, I always say that you disgust, call you gay, and even bully you...* Matt got closer to T.J., who was right now streaming in tears, his younger brother embraced him.. In the pony way by the way... Matt sniffed and whimpered, "Just promise me, you won't try to kill yourself again..." T.J. only streamed tears while his younger brother sobbed silently, "When I saw you in the hospital... when you almost died, no one cared but me..." Matt's sobbing began coming out and his older brother didn't mind the snot getting all over him, he just wrapped his front legs around his neck and patted his back... of the neck.

He letted go and looked into his alicorn brother's now red eyes, drained of tears but still sniffling, T.J. gave him a serious look, "I promise..."

 _Now you know the history, ya happy?_


End file.
